Half-Breed
by McKaylasexyliles1
Summary: This is the story of Averil and Brain. Two people who were never meant to be together from the beginning. One made of love, the other one made of hate. Can they save each other, or will they be destined to destroy each other? Will their battle they start together end up destroying everything they ever hoped for? Can they both survive?
1. Chapter 1

The Goodbye

"I trusted you and now what? Your going to kill me?" asked Ash as David and her moved quickly through the dark, cold forest.

"im a vampire, you're a werewolf. You should have never trusted me. We were born and raised to hate each other.." said David before Ash could interrupted him.

"So? I knew you were a vampire I didn't care. I loved you." Said Ash laughing "But no you don't care you just tricked me. Have the werewolf girl fall for you, and learn their secrets. Ha-ha. How did that one work out for you?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to." Said David.

Ash stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the most handsomest man she had ever met in her life. Tall at least 6.2", black hair as dark as the night sky and the most beautifulness eyes she has ever seen in her life the color of the sea. David, the man that she loved more than anything in the world. "then what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm taking you to Shavoun. Then he shall take you to the pack were you were born and raised in. But we must move fast so the Shakiees don't find out what is going on." Said David.

"Shavoun will never take me anywhere. Not after what I have done. I've been with a Shakiees Vampire." Said Ash in tears as she looked away from the man that she had fallen in love with. The man that she was never meant to be with. The man that she had given her heart to, and in return he gave her heart break. He never really did care for her, just used her, thought Ash.

"Ash don't be so dramatic, a lot of the Shavien Vampire have been with Shakiees, including Shavoun." David said

"Yes but none have been with child."

David stopped died in his tracks. "You're pregnant with my child?"

"Yes"

David turned quickly to look at the women he has fallen in love with. The women with the beautiful tanned skin, long blonde hair, with the darkest green eyes he has ever seen in his thousands of years. The women that he was ordered to kill, but can't bring himself to kill.

Ash finally looked up at him and their eyes met before she looked away again. Ash thought she saw him crying, but why? He really didn't care for her. He used her. Or could it be possible? No insane. But what if he did fall in love with her? Is that why he isn't going to kill her?

"I'm not worried about what happens to me, for I know I will most likely die. But I'm worried about our child." Said Ash.

For the mothers of a half breed (if born that way) seldom ever survive. Their child will have to be very strong but even then would it be enough for it to survive? For no half breed has ever survived past the first year of being born or created.

For half breeds have both werewolf and vampire blood in them. Each blood type fighting against the other half trying to take over completely, and always had killed the half breed. Could this change or would it be this way forever?

"I now" said David "but we have to get to Shavoun so that you will be safe." Ash turned into her werewolf form and ran through the forest with David wishing this moment would never end with them. Side by side moving in perfect union with each other. When they rounded the corner there was Shavoun. They slammed to a stop Ash turning back into her human form, she turned to David.

"Hurry Ash we must leave now" said Shavoun. "thank you for everything you have done for Ash, David. For I am sure that you know that you have put your life in danger if the Shakiees ever find out that you didn't kill her."

"Yes I do" turning to Ash he says "good bye my love tell the next time we meet." David bent over and gave Ash the most sweetest kiss he has ever given her or any other women. Or he was saying good bye to the women he loved and probably would never see again.

"I will see you again soon. Soon there will be peace in between our kinds, our world. And we will lead together, with our child. But Intel then don't forget I will always you David." Then she and Shavoun we gone.

David left that day believing that again soon they would be togeather, but sometimes what we want believe and want to become reality will never ever come close to what will happen. For this would be the last time they ever saw each other. Little did they know six months later Ash would give birth to the first half breed to ever survive past the first year of being born or created. Leaving her best friend Shari to raise their daughter Averil.


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later

"Guardians I am placing a very important mission in your hands." Said Shavoun as Averil and Angelica stepped forward in front of the other pack leaders who Shavoun could have picked, with all of them wondering why they weren't the ones that were picked. "Your pack will be going to one of the Shakiees camps about two miles away from hear. Stop there sacrifice tonight. After that come back and tell me if they are up to anything new."

"Of course," said Averil turning towards Angelica go get the pack ready for a fight I'll go ahead and see if I can find anything new.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shock of a Lifetime

There standing in front of Averil was the Shakiees sacrifice ground. (Once every month they will feed on human blood) Thousands of vampires stood in front of her. Her instinct screaming kill them but part of her wanting to be right alongside of them feasting. This is the side of her she has been fighting against her whole life and always will fight.

There standing back in the distance is the Shakiees leader, Shaunn. As Averil watches him, she starts to walk towards the cliffs to the right of the trees. Disappointed by the leaders relaxed behavior she starts to turn away tripping. Quickly she looks over her shoulder to see if she had drawn any attention to herself. Now looking down she realizes that it was the opening to the hidden underground chambers of the Shakiees. "Well he wanted to know what they were up to, I guess he's going to find out." Thought Averil, as she jumped into the under ground tunnels.

What Averil found down there she would never have imagined in a million years. There were people chained to walls and then there was one laying down with chains on his hands and legs. Lying there on the floor he looked almost died intel he lifted his head and looked straight at Averil. She started right away unchaining the humans, as she heard the screams come from above them she knew her pack had arrived.

As she got to the last human chained on the wall , the girl said "the one on the floor is a monster. They were doing this as a torture thing to us mortals that had offended them. A vampire would bite them and then a werewolf would bite them. They said it was the most painfulness' death they could thank of. That it would kill us in less than a year. So far it has worked intel they got to him, he's been bitten for two and a half years. They just know are starting to try to get him healthy again.

Averil turned to look at him just as he looks up again and this time catching each others eyes. She slowly walks over to him taking th chains off of him, will the humans are begging her to stop or just starring at her in amazement thinking that she is completely crazy. All this time Averil never taking her eyes off of his. As she turns into her werewolf form she gently gets him on her back.

Could it be true? Could he be another half breed that has survived? Will he be worth saving? Would Shavoun let her save him and train him to help them? Well it was worth a shot. For some reason Averil knew that she would risk everything that she had worked so hard for, to save him. A part of her told herself that it was because he was the same thing as she was, but then again there more to it? For when she first lied eyes on him she felt something that she had never felt before. Maybe it was a connection for they are the same but maybe there was something more there.

Running as fast as she could without him falling off of her, away from the Shakiees sacrifice ground; towards were the Guardians normally keep the vehicles when they're checking up on them too see if they are behaving. Just as she rounded the corner to the vehicles she turned back into human form putting him in her car, and driving to her packs place. Before she would take him in front of the Shavoun she would make sure he could at least walk on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of Him

Averil sat on the bed, besides the boy that she had just saved only two hours ago. For some reason though she felt like she had known him forever. He was gorgeous thought Averil. He has short choppy dark hair, tan skin and eyes dark brown.

Finally he opens his eyes, once again he looks straight into Averil's eyes. She can't even breathe. What's wrong with me she keeps screaming to herself. This time his eyes stayed open only closing to blink and he wouldn't take them off of her. Finally she gets up to leave the room. Before she gets to the door there he is standing in front of the door. Know she can see tell that he is around six-four in height. Slowly he starts moving towards her. Averil is frozen in her place, not being able to take her eyes off of his. He steps so close to her that not even a twig could get in between them. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in his arms. His lips so soft on hers but firm enough to know that they were really there.

"Averil wake up" said Angelica shaking Averil.

Averil jumped immediately "What happened asked Averil as she started rubbing her head.

"Well you brought this guy back from the Shakiees grounds, I guess I helped you get him in this room and then you passed out. So, please explain to me what's going on."

"Oh my god" thought Averil "that was just a dream… I had a dream about him." She then told Angelica the whole story about what had happened and why she brought him hear and that she hoped that she could train him and he would fight with them. When she was done Angelica shrugs her shoulders sighing "fine I'm with you." Smiling at her best friend Averil.

Averil jumped up and hugged Angelica "thank you so much. You won't regret this I promise. I need to go get some things for him if you would please stay with him tell I get back. Ill be back soon promise." Said Averil leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Saving

"I'm back … what the hell happened to you? Where's the boy? Said Averil looking around in a frantic panic. Looking at Angelica all covered in blood, holding her hand over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry. Derik and Anslem came and took him. I tried to stop them but they had that stupid zapping thing. I'm so sorry Averil" said Angelica looking away from Averil.

"Do you know where they were taking him?" asked Averil

"They said they were taking him to the headquarters to kill him." Said Angelica

"Get Shavoun" said Averil turning into her wolf form. Running as fast as she could trying to get there before it was to late.

I had a dream. A dream were she saved me. The most prettiest girl in the world. When she spoke everything in the world no longer mattered. She had long black messy, wavy hair. The perfect body and then there where her eyes. They were green with a blue rim around them and golden specks threw out them. But it was just a dream. I'm awake know. She's gone now and here I am once again chained. But where am I? Who are these people? Why am I no longer in that prison? Are they finally going to kill me? Thought the boy.

"oh yay he's finally awake." Said a very tall dark haired boy leaning against the wall next to the boy in chains. His voice so cold "Now I get to kill him." He said with the most horrible smile on his face. He then turned back to the crowd that had become huge in a very short period of time. He wanted to get this done with before Averil got word of this for of course she would try to put a stop to this, for she saved him, this monster.

As he picked up his sword he said to the crowd "tonight I will behead this monster that is hear in front of our very eyes. A half breed, half vampire, and half werewolf. And now he shall die." He turned swiftly back to the man that was chained to the ground, defenselessly. Right as the man went to swing the sword to a sharp pain went spiking threw his arm making him drop his sword on the ground screaming out in pain. Hitting his knees as he cringed as the pain went surging all the way threw his body know. He slowly looked over at Averil as she slowly walked towards him her eyes turning darker as the pain cursing threw his body intensified, making him scream even louder.

"Stop it" he snared at Averil, Averil walking closer to him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just burst your heart right know." Said Averil as her eyes grew even darker, as the pain intensified surging threw the boy, he started turning purple, as he coughed up blood. He could feel his heart beating faster, as he held up his hand towards Averil chocking out "Please don't."

Shari, the women that raised Averil ran to Averil shaking her shoulders. "listen to me Averil don't do it. Stop it please. This isn't you." Whispering to Averil were no one else could hear her. "Averil if you're going to tell them the truth you can't do this. Don't prove to them what they already think.''

Averil broke away from Shari closing her eyes walking away. The pain stopped, the boy slowly regaining strength look up at Averil. She looked him dead in the eyes and asked "What the hell do you think you're doing Derik?" as she set her jaw trying to control her anger as her eyes started to fade back to their normal color.

Slowly getting to his feet and steady himself, Derik "well I was taking care of a problem that you brought hear in tell you came barging in." Averil rolled her eyes growling. "Look at him Averil! He's a monster and needs to be destroyed.

Averil looked at the boy, to Derik, to the crowd, and then back again to Derik and said "The only thing that I see is a man tied up, defenseless, in front of a crowd of idiots and the only monster I see is you." As she slowly moved in front of the guy chained to the ground.

Derik laughed "how am I a monster?"

"Well let's see… It could be the fact that you attacked Angelica just to get him. Oh yea and there is the fact that you were going to kill someone that has no way of defending themselves." Said Averil

"Well u can defend yourself. Let's fight, I win I kill him, you win you can do whatever you want with him."

Averil looks at the guy in chains catching his eyes. she turns back to Derik "De.."

Averil didnt have time to finish as Derik Slammed into her already in his wolf form, biting her arm. Averil Flipped Derik off of her turning into her wolf form grabing him by the throat drawing blood.

Right at this moment the big door opened as Shaoun and Angelica walked threw the door, the crowd parting bowing their head towards their leader Shavoun. Shavoun took one look at wht was happening and screamed "Derik, Averil stop it RIGHT THIS MINUTE".

Averil turned back into her human form,quickly stepped back from Derik bowing her head at Shavoun as Derik backed against the wall holding a hand over his bloodie throat trying to stop the bleeding, head down trying not to meet Shavouns' eyes.

"what are you doing Derik? asked Shavoun stepping closer to Derik.

"I was taking care of a monster that Averil brought hear" spat out Derik looking from Averil to the guy on the qround watching him tremble.

"Without my permission? Doesn't everyone know that I am the only one that gives permission to this?" SHavoun turned sharply to Averil "Please tell us what you are doing Averil."

Averil stepped forward and looked at the crowd. Her friends, her pack, and the others that all have helped raise her. What were they going to think of her, once they new the truth? She took a deep breathe looking at the ground "He's a half breed, a half breed that has survived past the first year of creation. I was thinking that he could help us after I trained him to take down the Shakiees."

Thusands of moans and laughs came from the crowd at bay. When Derik spoke up "And what makes you think that he isn't dangerous? That he isn't a monster? hes a half breed Averil." Derik stepping up next to her grabed her shoulder turning her to look at the boy in chains "Open your eyes and think with your brain. No one knows what they are capable of doing. Hes the first." whispered Derik in Averil's Ear.

Averil looked at Derik, into his eyes pleading her to change her mind to realize what a stupid idea this would be. Averil turned back to the crowd looking at them, she looks over at Shavoun, he nods her head. She knows it time, she can't put it off anymore. She has to tell everyone her secret. Only three people knew and now they all would.

Steping forward Averil looked at the crowd and said "many of you knew my mother, Ash. But only Shavoun has ever met my father. Seventeen years ago my mother feel in love with a Shakiees vampire, my father. He tricked her into believing her loved her, trying to get her to tell him information about us, but it wasn't working and he was given the order to kill her. By this time though he had really fallen in love with her. he took her to Shavoun, who brought her back her, were she would be safe..." Averil broke off and thought to herself only if it wasn't for her. "Six months later she bared his child, me, killing her. Leaving me to be the first half breed to survive. And look at me. Im perfectly normal. All of you have known me my whole life. Just give me the chance to prove to you what he can become." Averil looked around the crowd many of them quite staring at her. Some in disbelief, some in anger, and some in fear.

Angelica slowly moved away from Shavoun going to stand by Averil's side, giving her a smile. Averil thanked her softly. Averil looked over at Shavoun who as smiling at her. Shavoun started moving towards Averil and said "I am going to let Averil have the chance to prove what he can be and thats final."

Everone in the crowd started to break up and leave, Averil turned to Angelica "we have to get him out of hear quick."

"I brought my car" said Angelica

Averil and Angelica walked over to the boy, who was just sitting there. Hes so scared thought Averil getting on her knees in front of him. he jerked bock backwards away from her.

"Im not going to hurt you, I promise" said Averil looking the boys in his eyes. "whats your name? the boy seemed to relax slightly.

"Brian Castin, and yours." he said in a deep husky voice that sent shivers runing threw Averil's body.

"Averil and this is Angelica." Averil said pointing at Angelica as she moved closer to them sitting next to Averil.

"Last name" he asked

"Don't have one. Im just Averil and Angelica's is Castaway."

"We have to go, I don't trust Derik to just stay low for much longer." Said Angelica looking around the room with blood smeared across all the walls, a room she use to always want to be in but at this moment just ave her this feeling of dread.

" I know" said Averil reaching towards Brain.

Once again he pulled away from her. Averil looked him in the eye, not breaking eye contact she said "I have to unchain you so that we can get you out of hear. I need you to trust me otherwise this isn't going to work.

He just looked in between Averil and Angelica and backed up as far as he could.

"okay look" said Averil snapping "we don't have time enough to earn your trust right now so either you come with us or Derik gets to kill you. Your choice because I'm not waiting around hear for him to attack... WELL?"

Brain stayed where he was with a defeated look on his face he slowly moved back towards Averil. Quickly she undid his bonds. Angelia geting on one side Averil on the other side of him taking him as quickly as possible to Angelica's car.


End file.
